


Something Goes Amazingly Right

by echoesofrome



Category: Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Betaed, Blow Jobs, Collars, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Pet Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans porn by a trans author, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Voyeurism, benreys amab and uses they/them in this even though that's not my main headcanon, theyre all t4t in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoesofrome/pseuds/echoesofrome
Summary: “So, Tommy, huh?”Gordon sputtered for a moment, all proper thought vacating his head for a moment. “What?! No- I don’t- Wh-What are you even talking about?”“Uh-huh. You definitely weren’t ogling good ol’ Tommy over lunch just now,” Benrey continued, the words paired with their sharp-toothed grin making Gordon’s blood run a little colder.---Gordon has a crush on Tommy. Gordon is also dating Benrey. Benrey has no problem with any of it, but Gordon's still a bit caught up on the whole monogamy idea.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman, Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 17
Kudos: 141





	Something Goes Amazingly Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first explicit solo-fic in a long time that's going public, it took over a month to write because I'm just fun like that, so enjoy, I've got more planned (hopefully). Shoutout to my beta readers too, who will not be named due to the nature of this fic.
> 
> Minors go away and go do/read something age-appropriate I beg of you.
> 
> Words used for Tommy and Gordon are cunt/clit, and Benrey gets general penis terms and synonyms, just in case that'd bother anyone.

All things considered, Tommy was a fairly attractive man.

The thought had been just barely tickling the back of Gordon’s consciousness for a while now, sneaking up when he least expected it. When he was working, at lunch, when he just so happened to pass the other in the hall for the third time that day and felt something inside of him melt at his little smile and wave. Okay, maybe that last one was to be a little more expected, but it was still… weird.

Weird because he already had a partner. Gordon was  _ involved _ , and definitely okay with that. He liked Benrey, a lot, probably more than they deserved for everything they put him through- but it was fine, they had “kissed and made up” as Benrey liked to put it. Gordon remembered a lot more yelling and arguing than kissing, but the making up part did happen, so he didn’t mind looking past a slight inaccuracy like that.

Besides, they did plenty of kissing now.

Which was exactly why he  _ shouldn’t _ be thinking about kissing Tommy. That was the exact opposite of what a good boyfriend should do. Actually, the opposite would be acting on it, which Gordon had absolutely no intentions on doing- they were just friends.

And friends could have movie nights together, it was no problem at all.

“So you’re getting out at seven tonight?” Gordon confirmed, leaning back in his chair a bit, too busy watching Tommy’s face to bother trying to eat whatever shit the cafeteria was pumping out today. Tommy never seemed to notice anyways, neither of them were too big on casual eye contact, so it worked out.

“Yeah that- Seven’s the plan,” Tommy hummed, nodding a bit. Then there was a pause. “Unless something goes horribly, terribly wrong. Or incredib- Or it goes amazingly right. Neither are very likely though,” he reasoned, tilting his head a little as he thought.

Gordon’s head subconsciously tilted as well, and he hummed softly. “So I can expect you at like… what? Half-past? Eight?”

That was when Tommy grinned, and Gordon felt his heart explode a bit in his chest, watching a couple of freckles disappear into those dimples. “Sounds about right! I should- I’ve got to be getting back to work though, my lunch break’s over. I’ll see you later?”

He could only really nod with a vague affirmative sound as he watched Tommy stand up, the taller man towering over him more than usual as he stayed sitting. A weak “bye” left his mouth automatically, mirroring Tommy’s wave before the other disappeared out to the hall.

With Tommy gone, Gordon finally started to calm down- staring at whatever constituted as “food” here and hoping his cheeks weren’t nearly as red as they felt.

“Ha. Gaydon Freeman.”

Gordon couldn’t stop the yelp that escaped him as he suddenly jumped up, whipping around. “Benrey-!”

Benrey was grinning a bit as they stepped closer to Gordon, laughing a little under their breath. “What? Can’t Benny boy come and visit their boyfriend at work?” They cooed, moving to grab Gordon’s hand as he blushed even harder.

“No that’s- it’s fine,” Gordon insisted, absolutely certain he was a dark crimson now, as he squeezed Benrey’s hand in his own. “Didn’t expect to see you until I got home today though, something wrong?”

Benrey’s grin only grew wider now as they stepped even closer, and Gordon felt the air rush out from his lungs. They only grinned like that when-

“So, Tommy, huh?”

Gordon sputtered for a moment, all proper thought vacating his head for a moment. “What?! No- I don’t- Wh-What are you even talking about?” He felt like a tomato now, glad the cafeteria was empty- thank god for late lunches.

“Uh-huh. You definitely weren’t ogling good ol’ Tommy over lunch just now,” Benrey continued, the words paired with their sharp-toothed grin making Gordon’s blood run a little colder.

“I- I wasn’t,” Gordon insisted, blush beginning to die down as his nerves took over some more. He squeezed Benrey’s hand tighter- he could get over this dumb crush himself, it didn’t have to be Benrey’s problem. “We were just talking about tonight.” Which Benrey was already invited to anyways, it wasn’t some sneaky attempt to go behind their back, Gordon wouldn’t dream of it.

Benrey hummed, before leaning down to press a quick kiss to Gordon’s lips. “Calm down, idiot, gonna work yourself up like that.”

He did calm down at that. So they were just teasing, good. Gordon smiled a little, looking up at them. “Shouldn’t you be off working? Guarding something? Harassing another poor soul for some arbitrarily required paperwork?”

“Yeah,” was the only answer that came, and Gordon couldn’t help but laugh, giving the guard a weak shove.

“Go get back to work, I’ll see you later.”

Benrey pulled Gordon closer again- this time by the waist- and immediately his cheeks were lighting up once more.

“Promise?” They purred, a little smirk on their face. “Got some- uh- some ideas before Tommy comes over.”

Gordon bit his lower lip, nodding as he reached up to brush some hair that had fallen out of his ponytail behind his ear. “Promise. Yeah.”

* * *

“Some ideas” just so happened to be incredibly but unsurprisingly horny, debase, and really  _ really _ hot unfortunately.

“Look at that, you look just like a good boy,” Benrey cooed as they tightened the collar ever so slightly. Gordon could feel it shift the tiniest bit as he swallowed hard. “Not too tight?”

He shook his head a little, not trusting his voice at the moment, though at Benrey’s expectant look he was forced to speak up. “No it- it feels fine.”

“And the vibrator?”

It wasn’t on yet, but just the feel of it inside of him was making his knees weak, anticipation bubbling up inside of him. “Fine too.”

Gordon closed his eyes as he heard the soft clink of the leash being clipped on, too embarrassed to look at Benrey. “Are you-” he had to clear his throat, voice squeaking a little, “are you sure we have time? Before, uh-”

“It’s fine,” Benrey reassured him, a hand running through his hair that Gordon melted into, eyes fluttering open again. “We have at least an hour, probs more. Besides…”

“Besides what?” He prompted, when the other trailed off.

Benrey only grinned, standing up with a gentle tug on the leash. “Tommy knocks, we’ll hear him coming.”

Gordon stumbled getting to his feet, breathing already going a bit shallow. How was he supposed to say no to that?

Most of his clothes had been shed previous to the collar’s big reveal, leaving Gordon in just his boxers as he followed Benrey to the living room, the other sitting down on the couch and looking up with a lazy smirk.

“Kneel.”

He was dropping to his knees before the command had even properly registered in his brain, the impact softened by the carpet, but still audible.

“Good boy,” Benrey continued.

Gordon’s face flushed even redder- he didn’t know that was possible- and he shifted ever so slightly, thighs pressing together.

“How’re we feeling, Pupman?” Benrey teased gently, tugging on the leash to get him to move ever so slightly closer.

“G-green,” Gordon murmured, scooting closer as directed. He was between Benrey’s thighs now, the bulge in their work slacks right in front of him as he looked up at their grinning face, swallowing thickly. “Very green.”

“Good boy,” Benrey repeated, grin only growing wider as he squirmed a little again. Their grip on the leash loosened for a moment as they reached down to undo their slacks. Gordon couldn’t help but lick his lips as they pulled out their half-hard cock, eyes flicking up for a moment and catching Benrey’s gaze.

“Well?” Another tug on the leash and Gordon was yanked closer, hot breath washing over Benrey’s quickly hardening length. “Get to work,” they said, immediately following with “no hands” as Gordon reached up.

“Jeez, somebody’s pushy.” Gordon couldn’t ignore how breathless he sounded already, and neither could Benrey, judging by their soft chuckle. Neither of them said anything about it though, thankfully, and as Gordon leaned in a little Benrey helped guide the tip into his mouth. At least this way there was no embarrassing fumbling on his end.

“There you go, good boy,” Benrey purred as Gordon took the head into his mouth, a small tug on the leash urging him to take even more. A quiet sound escaped his throat as he started slowly bobbing his head, eyes flicking up to meet Benrey’s heated gaze.

“You look so so good,” they kept murmuring, not taking their eyes off of him, “down on your knees like that, all for me. Wish I had my camera, you’d make such a pretty picture.”

All of the praise was starting to get to Gordon, hips shifting again as he squeezed his thighs together again, trying to get that vibrator just a bit deeper. Benrey had the remote of course, they were in charge today and they’d made that very clear- especially so with the way they kept the leash taut every time Gordon pulled back, not letting him pull off completely.

It was after a particularly deep bob he saw Benrey move out of the corner of his eye and- he choked as the vibrator suddenly sprung to life inside of him. Gordon pulled back, caught on the leash for a half moment before he had the brain cells to tap on Benrey’s thigh.

Immediately the leash loosened and he managed to pull back all the way, gasping for air and letting out a low “fuuuuuuuck,” as he rested his head on Benrey’s knee, hips jerking.

“Gordon.” Benrey’s voice rumbled, a bit lower than usual. “Color?”

“G-green,” he keened softly, hips rocking back and forth a little. The vibration wasn’t even that high yet, it had to be one of the lower settings, but he was absolutely dripping from it.

“Good.” Their fingers were in his hair again, and Gordon leaned into it before Benrey suddenly tugged, his eyes flying open with a choked whine. “I’d say get back to it then.”

Gordon slowly leaned in again, face flushed as Benrey guided the head back into his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut as he began bobbing his head again- everything was already so much, he wasn’t sure he could take it if he was looking up at Benrey’s face the whole time on top of it all.

He let out another muffled moan as the vibrations got higher, making sure not to stop this time, getting him a softly purred “good boy” from Benrey, which in turn only made him more eager to please the other.

So eager that he almost didn’t notice the quiet but firm knock on the door. Almost.

Gordon froze suddenly- at least he froze the best he could- he couldn’t stop his hips from twitching, or his nails from digging into Benrey’s knees. The situation sunk in for a moment before Benrey finally spoke.

“Come in-”

Gordon’s eyes widened and immediately he was tapping on Benrey’s thigh again, the leash loosened in time for him to pull off right as the door opened, coughing and sputtering a bit with a little drool definitely running down his chin.

Just in time for Tommy to see.

“Oh!” A hand was up in front of his eyes as soon as he’d realized what was going on. Gordon could have sworn he was peeking through his fingers, but with the slight fog over his glasses, he couldn’t tell. “Sorry I- Work was- I got done early and I thought I could- Didn’t- Didn’t think you guys would mind if I came over early. I didn’t realize you were-”

“Chill out Tommy, ‘s okay,” Benrey hummed, way too nonchalantly. Gordon was in too much shock to say much of anything himself. “Nothing you haven’t seen before. Well-  _ you _ might be,” Benrey turned their attention to Gordon at the last few words, grinning as they gave the leash a little tug, making him flush in embarrassment.

There was a long pause, and Tommy was definitely peeking through his fingers now if he wasn’t before. “It’s alright?” He asked after another moment, and it took Gordon an embarrassingly long amount of time to realize who exactly he was asking this time.

“Y-yeah,” he squeaked out after barely any deliberation, but that was clearly enough for Tommy who was already making his way to the couch, losing his tie along the way.

Benrey on the other hand, wasn’t too pleased. They tugged on the leash again, making Gordon look up at them with hazy eyes, the vibrator had never been turned off after all. “You can say more than that. Come on, be good for Tommy like you are for me,” they cooed.

“You’re- Benrey, you’re being so mean to him,” Tommy scolded- and oh wow when did his shirt get unbuttoned? “He doesn’t have to say more.”

“It’s okay,” Gordon finally forced out, “you can- fuck- you can watch, T-Tommy.” He did not miss the little shiver that ran through the other man as he stuttered through his name.

“Maybe you can do more than watch if you’re lucky,” Benrey jumped in almost immediately, teasing.

“Benrey-!” Gordon yelped, before suddenly being tugged closer again, a shuddering breath escaping him.

“Color?” They asked, raising a brow as they looked down at Gordon.

“G… Green.” He could feel Tommy’s eyes on him, even as he looked up at Benrey.

“Perfect. Now, why don’t you show Tommy how much of a good boy you can be?”

There were no complaints to that suggestion as Gordon leaned forwards again, taking the head of Benrey’s cock into his mouth once more- with help that the other  _ gladly _ offered. He felt the light tug on the leash and slowly sank down, hazy eyes looking up at Benrey as everything else faded just a little bit into the background.

“Can he take all of you?”

The haze retreated ever so slightly at Tommy’s words, his eyes sliding off of Benrey and looking off to the side, barely able to make the new addition out in his periphery.

“Can he? Hell yeah,” Benrey bragged, a wide grin splitting their face. “Needs a minute or two to work up to it but-  _ fuck _ !” They gasped as Gordon’s head dropped, suddenly deepthroating them.

Tommy let out a breathless laugh as he watched Benrey scramble to regain some of that control, tugging on the leash again as if Gordon could get any closer. “A minute or two, huh? Looks like he managed- he took you juuuuust fine without… that,” Tommy teased, only for Benrey to shoot him a little glare.

Gordon wasn’t letting up any, even with Benrey’s little struggle playing out above him. His brows were furrowed together as he shallowly bobbed his head, only pulling back further to breathe through his nose before immediately diving back down again.

His hands were starting to travel up Benrey’s thighs now, seemingly forgetting the “no hands” command the other had put forth at the beginning of all this.

“Fuck, Gordon, you’re so good,” Benrey groaned, their free hand petting through Gordon’s hair, running their fingers through it. They didn’t realize what was happening when Gordon pulled back until it was too late- he pulled off entirely, unhindered by the now limp leash in Benrey’s hand. When Benrey looked down at that, they were met by Gordon’s bright green eyes almost eclipsed by his pupils, and his tongue licking a long stripe along their length.

“G-Gordon-” They whined softly, gasping as his hand suddenly pumped at their dick, slick with his spit from before. “C’mon-”

“C’mon?” Gordon echoed, his voice low, a bit rough from the deepthroating before. “C’mon what? Help me out here.”

“Y-you showing off?” Benrey snipped, gasping again as Gordon leaned forward and licked a flat stripe up his sack, their own hips bucking up suddenly. “Fuck!”

“Wow, Benrey, I thought you were supposed to be in charge,” Tommy’s voice cut through the moment again, and as Gordon looked over his eyes widened just a little, catching a quick glance of a hand down his pants before he was distracted by the dick in front of him.

“Do I need to- to take over? Since Gordon’s doing such a good job at… putting you out of commission.”

Benrey only whined in response, but Gordon felt a full body shudder run through him at the praise, thighs squeezing together again.

He didn’t notice when Tommy took the leash from Benrey’s hand, only when it suddenly grew taut, and Tommy spoke up.

“Come on Gordon, Benrey sounds close, be a good boy and help them finish,” he purred, and Gordon couldn’t bring himself to say no.

Benrey gasped as Gordon wrapped his lips around the head of their cock again, a broken chant of “please” “yes” and “Gordon” escaping them as he wrapped his hands around them, pumping as he bobbed his head ever so slightly.

Gordon’s eyes flickered up to see Tommy leaning over, whispering something into Benrey’s ear that had them pulling at Gordon’s hair again, moaning even louder as their cock pulsed. His eyes widened a little and he couldn’t help but quietly moan as he tasted the first bit of Benrey’s release on his tongue, pulling off for breath as another stripe was painted across his cheekbone, and another across his lower lip- which his tongue darted out to chase after.

“There we go,” Tommy cooed, grinning a bit as he tugged on the leash a little. “Come over here, you look so so…  _ so _ good, Gordon,” he purred, “so beauti- so- so gorgeous.”

Gordon shuddered a little at the praise, panting softly as he shakily moved closer to Tommy, surprisingly able to stumble on even just his knees.

“Careful, careful.” The leash loosened as Tommy reached out to steady him, a hand coming up to hold his chin after, tilting his head up to look at him.

All of the air forcibly vacated Gordon’s lungs as his eyes met Tommy’s, his pupils equally blown out in lust, glowing a little even.

“You look so good like this, you know,” he let go of Gordon’s chin, hand sliding up a little and thumb swiping across his cheekbone, gathering up the cum that had landed there. Then his gaze slid down to his mouth. “Open?”

Gordon’s mouth fell open without even a thought, and Tommy slid his thumb inside. His vision went just a little fuzzy as he lapped at it, only for a whine to leave him as Tommy pushed it further inside, pressing his tongue down.

“God, you really- you really are a good boy, aren’t you Gordon?” Tommy pressed his thumb even farther back, drool beginning to build up as he panted harder, hips twitching a little.

When Tommy pulled his thumb back, there was a visible string of saliva, and Gordon almost forgot to swallow, tongue returning to his mouth. “Tommy-” He croaked, at the same time Tommy began to speak.

“Can you eat me out?” It came out in a rush, and he almost had the decency to look embarrassed at it. Almost. “You don’t- You can say no- I know you haven’t- You’re still- You’re just really  _ really _ hot.”

“Yes-” Gordon gasped, nodding. “Please-”

Tommy was immediately working on his pants, and another rustling sound came from Gordon’s right.

“I knew you’d be all over this,” Benrey’s voice suddenly came, seeming to have finally gathered themself back together. When Gordon looked over, they were starting to tuck themself back into their pants, the exact opposite of what Tommy was doing.

“Seen the way you look at Tommy,” Benrey cooed, “how much you wanna kiss him- how much you wanna fuck him-”

“Benrey!” Tommy hissed, looking embarrassed again for the first time since he’d arrived.

“What?” They laughed a little, grinning lazily. “You want it too, right? I’m just helping out, good friend Benrey over here-”

“Good friend Benrey should shut up-” Tommy was clearly holding back a little snicker, finally getting his pants and boxers off. “Because Gordon- fuck, Gordon’s gonna eat me out, right?” And suddenly Tommy’s eyes were on him again.

Gordon swallowed thickly, nodding his head. “Y-yeah. Yeah,” he agreed, moving just a bit closer. His gaze slid down from Tommy’s face to- oh  _ wow _ . “You’re really wet,” he said as if it weren’t incredibly obvious already, and Tommy let out a breathless laugh.

“Who- who wouldn’t be?” He asked, grinning just a little as he spread his legs a bit further.

Gordon let out a slow breath, watching as Tommy’s clit twitched under the puff of hot air, reaching up to slide his hands down his thighs, finally coming to a stop at the other’s knees.

“C’mon Gordon, be a good boy and help Tommy out, maybe you’ll get rewarded,” Benrey encouraged, meanwhile a hand that was a little too small to be Benrey’s was threading its fingers through his hair.

With a small shuddering breath, he finally leaned forwards, tongue flat as he got his first taste of Tommy, pulling a faint squeak out of the older man as he clasped a hand over his mouth.

_ Fuck _ was that a good sound, one Gordon definitely wanted him to make again. His left hand slid off Tommy’s knee, purposefully spreading him with his fingers as he licked another flat-tongued stripe along his clit and feeling even hotter at the groan that escaped Tommy.

“F-fuck, Gordon-” The grip in his hair got tighter, and Gordon whined as Tommy tugged at the leash again, happily pressing closer. “You feel so go- _ od _ !”

Gordon had suddenly wrapped his lips around him, humming softly as his eyes flickered up to watch Tommy’s face, flushed bright red just like his own.

He heard a little curse slip from Benrey’s lips and a click of a button as suddenly the vibrator inside of him suddenly jumped up another two or three levels.

Gordon gasped suddenly, hips twitching as he groaned, right hand squeezing Tommy’s knee as he tried to ground himself. Tommy tugging his hair and pulling him closer to his cunt again wasn’t helping either.

“C-c’mon Gordon,” Tommy insisted, the heel of his dress shoe suddenly digging into the other’s back as he tried to pull him closer. “You were doing so good-”

His sentence was cut short as Gordon swirled the tip of his tongue around his clit, pulling out another groan as a finger slipped inside, quickly followed by a second.

“Shit- good- fuck, Gordon, you’re being such a good boy-” Tommy gasped, hips twitching a little, trying not to grind too wildly against his face.

The praise only made Gordon whimper more, an incredible sound that only made his lips on Tommy’s clit all that much more pleasurable. And Tommy couldn’t get enough of it.

“Good boy- good boy, Gordon- so- g-go- _ od _ boy,” he gasped, his head falling back against the couch as his hips bucked suddenly, hands pulling harder at both the leash and his hair, heel pressing harder into his back.

Gordon couldn’t help but moan lowly as he felt Tommy suddenly pulse around his fingers, licking and sucking harder as the other twitched and moaned. He didn’t stop when Tommy finally stopped pulling, head thrown back as he cried out Gordon’s name. He didn’t stop when the vibrations ramped up again, causing his own hips to buck forwards. He only stopped when Tommy gently pushed at his shoulders, suddenly realizing he was no longer being restrained in  _ any _ fashion.

He was panting hard as Tommy cupped his cheek, eagerly leaning into the touch. “Please, please, please, please,” he chanted softly, looking up at him with the best puppy-dog eyes he could muster at this point. It probably wasn’t very cute at all, considering how debauched he looked, but it got the job done.

“C’mere,” Benrey spoke first, scooting forward and reaching down to lift Gordon up onto the couch between them, which considering how jelly-like his legs felt at the moment was probably done more out of necessity than kindness, though likely both were involved.

“You couldn’t- you couldn’t have gotten him a pillow or anything to- for him to kneel on?” Tommy sounded a little breathless, which Gordon would have taken pride in were he not so desperate to come right here and right now.

“I wasn’t really thinking about it at the time-” Benrey’s voice was already melting into the background as his hands trailed over Gordon’s chest, toying with his nipples and running over the curve of his stomach.

Gordon vaguely heard Tommy’s voice as the slimmer fingers slipped under his waistband, the soaked boxers finally sliding down his thighs as he was cooed at from both sides, gasping loudly as somebody’s fingers finally touched his clit, bucking up into it.

“Good boy, you were such a good boy for me an’ Tommy,” Benrey all but growled into Gordon’s ear, a full body shiver running through him at those words, “we’re gonna treat you so good, gonna help you come.”

Gordon could only whine in response, arm reaching back to grab onto Benrey, nails digging into their shoulder as his back arched a little. At this point he couldn’t tell who was touching him, two fingers suddenly slipping in alongside the vibrator, thumb toying with his clit.

“Come on- Gordon you’re so close I can- I can tell,” he barely heard Tommy coo over the rush of blood in his own ears. “Come for us. You’ll look so so pretty. I know you’ll look- you’ll look gorgeous.”

Gordon gasped suddenly as his whole body tensed, a loud strangled cry tearing itself from his throat as he arched- full body twitching as he finally came, that finger on his clit not stopping until he became a whimpering mess.

“There we go… c’mon let’s- Benrey, can you turn this off?” The fingers slipped out of him the same time as the vibrator did, leaving Gordon twitching and overstimulated.

“Working on it, hold on-”

The buzzing stopped and Gordon felt the collar being unhooked and sliding over his throat as it was carefully pulled off and tossed aside. He squeaked quietly as he was lifted up and turned over, suddenly finding himself on top of Benrey and already nuzzling at the crook of their shoulder and neck.

“Hey, c’mere you,” he heard Benrey rumble, and then suddenly there was another weight pressed against Gordon’s back, and- oh that was Tommy.

Already Gordon’s eyelids were drooping from the warmth, groping blindly until he found somebody’s hand, threading their fingers together.

“So cute,” Tommy murmured, sounding equally tired.

“Mm- love you,” Gordon murmured, not sure who to, as he drifted off to the mixed breathing of both Benrey and Tommy.


End file.
